


Steam Room

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets plowed against a wall by a fire element. (Seriously though, what do you want me to put here?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Room

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut my friend told me to write. First time writing smut so there's awkwardness.

Teeth clanked together as large hands gripped the slim form before him, large heated hands pushing up the white shirt that covered the others torso. Swiping his tongue over the others, Hirotaka pulled away only far enough to slip off the frosted hoodie, teeth nipping at a pale neck as his hands trailed down to brush the waist band of equally old trousers.

Small hands gripped onto his biceps, frost spreading over his skin before immediately melting to leave water slicked skin. A snap to undo the belt had the pants slipping down before being pushed passed the boys hips, cause that's what he was to Taka, before he lifted him and and pulled the pants completely off.

Jack panted as he wrapped his legs around the others waist, his body bare of any clothing, emphasized by the roughness against his back and heat against his bottom, but he could care less at the moment. Keeping himself braced, Jack grinded his hips against Hirotaka's, shivering and chocking out a moan at the deep growl that vibrated through the others chest and the grind returned harder.

Gripping dark red strands, Jack smashed their lips together, teeth clinking at the collision. Freeing his hand he moved both down to start undoing Taka's pants quickly. A grin quirking at his lips at the growl that tingled through them as his cold hand delved past the waist band of boxers and gripped the large hot member.

Bold little shit.

Deepening the kiss, Hirotaka covered his fingers in the sweat and water mix that covered their bodies before sliding them behind the sprite. A noise that resembled a squeak passed pale lips before turning into a low moan, a grin crossing the dragon's maw. The preparation was quick and messy, water pooling below them as Frost's frost was quickly melted away.

Once the fingers were gone and Jack was a bit more coherent, he quickly pushed the others pants far enough down that they wouldn't have a problem. Another melting kiss had Jack distracted enough that Hirotaka was able to thrust in to the hilt, his groan barely heard over the others shout at the sudden intrusion.

At least he didn't start crying.

The pressure of blunt nails and cold breath panting against his ear, combined with Frost arching his back and clenching around him (on purpose, he was sure) had the dragon digging his talons into a white thigh and hip before starting a fast and rough pace.

The mewls, moans, and whimpering being dragged out of Jack's throat had Hirotaka grinning, teeth baring as nonsense words started spilling from swollen lips. After getting that response, the dragon stayed at the angle he found, fangs nipping and marring a pale neck and shoulder in hickies, one that was quickly turning a shade of pink from the heat he radiated.

Both parties were now covered in a mix of sweat and water after Jack finally lost coherency enough to even try to continue frosting himself over. It did help make his movements in and out of the Winter sprite easier and allowed him to go faster, literally fucking the sprite into the wall.

Jack raked his nails down the already reddened arms he gripped to, a thin white line contrasting brightly. Through all his mumbled thoughts and barely working muscles, reached down with both hands and started stroking himself.

A perfectly placed hard thrust and an overly warm, burning, hand wrapping over both his, had Jack screaming and his vision going white as he came, a drop landing on his cheek, chest and seeping over his fingers. The sudden constriction around him had Taka filling Frost. The boy moaning softly at the feeling.

Of course Hirotaka should've known better than to expect that coming down from their sex high silence wouldn't be interrupted.

"Frostbite! The bloody hell you at?! We've bee-" The slamming of the door had murderous maroon and suddenly unclouded blue eyes gazing over at the gaping Pooka, hunter green eyes wide. The bunny was quick to escape as a blast of fire charred the area he was standing.

"Drop me and I'll freeze you."

Hirotaka groaned, so much for quiet time and no threats.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's confused (since my friend was), Bunny had ran from the room and Jack was threatening Taka. Surrounded by water anyone?
> 
> This may or may not turn into multiple chapters based on these two.


End file.
